BC - British Columbia
by SusannaC
Summary: Bella has reached a stalemate with her life, so she decides to take a vacation to Whistler, British Columbia for Christmas. There, she meets gorgeous Edward Cullen, a man who charms his way into her bed and her heart. She knows that this holiday romance must end, but is fate going to bring a Christmas miracle? CHRISTMAS ONESHOT. EXB. AH. M FOR LEMONS.


**Hi everyone! This is a feel-good Christmas OneShot that I hope you all love and enjoy.**

* * *

 **BC - British Columbia**

Sometimes, when life gives you lemons, you can't always make a lemonade that you like.

I had learnt this over the past year.

My entire life seemed like it was falling down around me.

To keep a long story short; my name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. I am twenty eight years old, and I am an English teacher at Forks High School.

That is it. I am nothing else.

I am daughter to Charlie Swan, but since he'd married Sue, I barely felt like I knew him at all.

I am a friend to Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. But since they'd gotten married and had their first children, I hardly got to see them.

The one constant that I had in my life was Jacob. He had moved in to my home after four years of dating, and just when I thought I had found my lemonade, those lemons just... Expired.

Life became boring. I used to look at him and wonder " _What do you bring to my life?"_

When he got down on one knee a few months after moving in, I realised with a stark realisation that the answer was " _Nothing."_

So I'd told him no.

I broke up with him and he moved out the next day.

That was in the summer. Since then, I had thrown myself in to the new school year.

Now it was the last weekend before Christmas and I had no clue what I was going to be doing on the big day.

Charlie and Sue had organised to go to Las Vegas for a week. It was odd. I never put Charlie down as the gambling type. But she made him happy and I was thrilled for them.

My friends had all offered to have me come to their houses for Christmas. And truly I was grateful because it just showed how much they loved me.

But I loved _them_ too much to impose on their first few Christmases with their husbands and babies.

And now, I sat looking out my kitchen window, watching as the snow fell in sheets along the sidewalk. I had just spent the day marking test papers from my classes, and planning my first day back to school... Which wasn't for another _two weeks._

I was also supposed to be going out tonight to one of the local bars for our Principal's retirement party. I couldn't even bring myself to get a shower and put some nice clothes on.

 _Something_ had to change. _Anything._

A massive part of me wanted to spend Christmas alone, but I couldn't bear the embarrassment of doing it in Forks. All I could picture was me sitting on my sofa watching crappy movies whilst the little town came alive outside with happiness and love.

As I mulled over my problems, I brought my hot chocolate up to my mouth and took a long drink. All I wanted was to spend Christmas sitting in front of a log fire, with fluffy socks, low music playing, a nice book in one hand and a hot drink in the other.

And why not?

Living in Forks came with a lot of benefits; paying for my house and my car was cheaper than almost anywhere else in Washington state, and although there was always something nice to do, there wasn't a _lot._ So most of my pay packet went to my savings account.

 _Why not spend it?_ A little voice in my head asked. _You know you deserve it Bella._

Yes. I did deserve it.

Excitement fluttered inside me as I pulled my laptop out of my bag and put it down quickly on the kitchen table.

The next few hours resulted in me searching for flights, hotels, and activities to keep me occupied for the two weeks of Christmas break. I was thrilled at the idea of not being "poor little Bella Swan" who was spending Christmas alone in her house.

I was going to be Bella Swan who was spending Christmas in a kickass lodge hotel in Whistler, British Colombia over Christmas break. And yes, I'd be alone, but a lot of the time I loved being alone, and the holiday I was creating was something dreams were made of.

I was definitely not going to be skiing. I would definitely break my neck.

 _But_ the resort I had found was small and quaint. It was situated in Whistler Valley, with a few lodge hotels and a skiing business as the main point of income. But it was _gorgeous._

There were a few little shops where you could buy souvenirs, some coffee shops that specialised in Christmas time books and drinks, and a few bars that came alive at night.

The lodge hotel I had found had both rooms and cabins. The cabins were hidden away more in the woods, and I still had the absurd fear that if something happened to me, no one would know. So I didn't bother to look at the cabins, and instead I focused my attention on the lodge rooms.

And I was automatically in love.

My favourite was a large room, the walls wooden with pictures of the mountains hanging on them. The bed was large, with plush pillows and a duvet that looked like I would drown in it. There was a balcony that overlooked the resort, or you could choose to have a mountain view. Just by the balcony was a massive hot tub bath that had been set up with candles and flowers for the purposes of the photograph.

I wanted it.

But I debated with myself on whether to get the smaller room with no hot tub, and save myself a few hundred dollars instead.

Chewing on my bottom lip for around fifteen minutes straight, I finally muttered "Fuck it" to myself and clicked on the large room.

 _Book._

I felt like a metaphorical weight had been lifted from my shoulders when I entered the dates for the next two weeks and entered my card details. I didn't care how much it cost, I needed this.

I just needed _something_ before I woke up one morning at 60 with no husband or kids, the two things I had always wanted.

I knew that this holiday wasn't going to give me either of those things, but I was a romantic, maybe I'd meet someone. Or maybe I'd move back and meet someone. I just needed to kick start my engine again.

Next was flights, and I booked them a few minutes after the hotel.

For tomorrow morning.

Butterflies coursed through my body. I was really doing this!

When everything was done, I leant back in my kitchen chair and stared at the screen.

I had never done anything so impulsive in my life, and now all I had to do was go to the retirement party, drop off presents at Alice and Rosalie's houses, and then come back and pack for the next two weeks... All before tomorrow morning.

* * *

My friends thought I was crazy for booking a holiday over Christmas for the next day. Alice and Emmett loved it though, they were always the impulsive ones, so they spurred me on to go for it full throttle.

I had managed to squeeze everything on my to-do list in to my short night, and soon enough I found myself asleep on my flight from Seattle to Whistler, making up for the lack of it last night.

When I got to my resort, I stood for a long moment at the hotel doors and turned to look around.

It was unlike anything I had ever seen before. Words could not even describe it.

Amazing.

Beautiful.

Outstanding.

Breathtaking?

It was everything. All of those words, jumbled up in to one.

The town looked tiny in comparison to the vast space of mountains behind it.

Everything was made from wood, like a real life Lapland had opened up in the expanse of the Whistler Valley. Some people walked hand in hand through the snow, others walked alone, looking around just like I was now.

Christmas lights decorated the place, both inside and out. There was no expense spared. White, blue, red, green, purple lights danced and flickered along the pathways, leading people to the ski lifts or their hotels, or the little shops and cafes that looked to die for.

And behind it all lay massive mountains, framing it like a postcard. They were mostly white, with a few dark peaks and ridges sticking up every now and again, but the sheets of heaven remained almost untouched on top of them. Tiny white clouds of snow moved as people made their way down from the tops of the highest peaks and wound in and out of trees to get back down to where I stood. The people looked so small from where I looked up at them.

Satisfied that I was going to have the best Christmas out of everyone, I made my way into the lodge lobby and trailed my suitcase behind me.

I joined the short queue, and I waited behind only one man.

He was ridiculously tall, and his hair sat messy and snow covered on the top of his head. I watched with faint curiosity as the snow droplets fell of his tousled locks and onto his neck, rolling down underneath his thick coat where my eyes could not follow. He had five suitcases beside him, and a holdall. My eyes widened as I took it all in, surely he didn't need _that much._

He moved forward towards the next available hotel worker, and I could hardly hear him as he spoke to them quietly, muted.

They smiled at him and took care of whatever it was that he needed. Soon enough, he had a key in one hand, and the receptionist had called a bellhop to start taking some of his suitcases.

I watched as he turned suddenly, grabbing his holdall with his free hand and walking headlong for me.

He stopped short, eyes widening as he looked down at me, "Sorry, I didn't see you there."

All I could do was stare at him as my grip tightened on the handle of my suitcase. This man was perfection personified.

His tousled hair was a mixture of golden and brown, in all the right places. His bright green eyes looked straight in to my own, watching me intently as I melted underneath the force. His jaw was strong, hard. I ached to run my fingers along it and touch his lips. I watched, my breath hitching slightly as his tongue darted out to wet the bottom one. I internally groaned.

To escape his gaze, I looked down at his body instead, but it was covered by a thick black coat and snow pants.

This was good though, it allowed me to clear my head.

"No, it's fine." I mumbled quietly, coughing gently as I tried to look back up at him again, "No problem." I smiled.

He laughed once to himself, before his lips curved into a panty-dropping crooked smile.

Remaining for a few more seconds, it was only when I heard the receptionist call me forward that he walked around me and out of my sight.

I stumbled forward slowly, giving her my reservation details. She found them quickly and told me that due to my late booking, they only had Mountain View rooms remaining.

She sincerely apologised that I wasn't able to get a choice, and offered me a free meal in the lodge restaurant to make up for it.

Little did she know that I would have chosen the Mountain View.

I thanked her, taking the key to my room and letting the bellhop lift my suitcase into the elevator.

My room was on the sixth floor, the second highest floor they had. After I had my belongings safely inside and I tipped the bellhop, I took a few minutes to breathe it in.

It was just how I imagined it would be from the photos, but _better._ The first thing I did, much like a seventeen year old girl, was plop down on the large bed, moaning softly as it moulded against me. I took some time to stare at the hot tub, knowing I would have some time to soak in it later, before I made my way out to the balcony.

Tears sprung to my eyes as I looked at the scenery. How was anything allowed to be so perfect?

It was an even bigger version of what I'd looked at from the doorway a half hour ago, and I found myself sitting down on one of the two metal chairs taking up some of the space. I wasn't sure how long I had sat there for, but time seemed to pass perfectly.

I had nothing to worry about.

I had nowhere to be.

I especially had no one to please. Just myself.

And it felt amazing.

I lifted my phone out, taking a picture of the mountains before I sent it to Alice, Rosalie and my dad.

After that, I sat there again for another half hour or so, just watching as people made their way down the slopes, moving in ways that I couldn't even dream of. Even though they were far too far away for me to see any sort of expression on their faces, I was sure they were enjoying themselves.

My stomach began to rumble soon after, so I decided to go and explore the lodge and perhaps find some food.

I knew I looked like a complete tourist, but I didn't care. This place was gorgeous, so I found myself taking photos of anything that held my interest – which turned out to be quite a lot of things.

The front of the hotel held a lobby and waiting area, but once I walked past all that, the entire place seemed to open up. To the far right was a ski area which rented equipment, as well as selling lift passes and instructional classes. Straight ahead was a coffee area, where you could make as many hot drinks as you wanted. And to the left was a bar and restaurant. In the middle though, was a fabulous seating area, just like the one I had imagined when I stood in my kitchen in Forks. There were lovely fabric sofas to choose from, as well as big armchairs that could fit two of me in. And right next to them was a roaring fire, crackling and filling the entire area with heat.

I could feel the excitement building up inside me, and I could almost feel my fists clenching and my body jittering in anticipation.

Quickly, I made my way over to the coffee area, making myself a hot latte before I glanced around the food shelves that I hadn't even realised were there. Upon closer inspection, there were sandwiches, biscuits and hot soup to choose from. I decided upon a small bowl of soup and a chicken sandwich.

The harder thing to decide on was my where to sit. I wanted to sit by the fire, and I didn't care if it was in an armchair or a sofa. But to my luck, it appeared as though the sofa closest to the fire was free, so I took up residence there.

After finishing my food, I took the time to glance at my messages, smiling as Alice and Rosalie commented on how jealous they were.

Yet, I was just as jealous of them, making gingerbread houses and decorating their living rooms, prepping for Christmas dinner... It was heaven.

But so was this.

I kicked off my shoes, bringing my feet up beside me as I glanced around.

Just then, I noticed the man from the check in queue walking towards me. He had a hat on that covered his gorgeous hair, and on top of his forehead he had a massive pair of ski glasses on. He was still wearing a large jacket and snow pants, and this time he held a large pair of skis.

With chagrin, I realised he wasn't coming towards me, he was walking to the ski area.

Of course he skied. He could probably do anything.

My eyes followed him as he spoke quietly to the man at the desk, receiving what appeared to be a card of some sort before he turned and walked back the way he came. He must have been buying a lift pass.

And suddenly, I wished I could ski.

* * *

On my first night, I ordered room service and stayed in my room. I filled up the hot tub and lay there for most of the night, beginning a brand new book.

The next day, I donned my thickest jumper and jeans, put on my massive coat and snow boots, and made my way out to the village. I walked to the small shops, smiling at some of the Christmas baubles they had and making a personal note to come back and buy one before I left. I glanced in the cafes, making a note of the different types of hot chocolates they sold before trying to determine which I would try.

But before long, I was hungry again, so I stopped in the quaintest cafe to order a hot chocolate with whipped cream and a side of s'mores, alongside a baked potato with some tuna and cheese.

Once I was suitably filled, I made my way back to the lodge, thankful I had remembered my book in my coat pocket so I didn't have to go back to my room to grab it. But when I got to my sofa (which I had decided after sitting there for two minutes was _definitely_ my sofa), the tall man with the gorgeous hair and eyes and jaw and face... Was sitting there.

How rude.

I tried not to act too annoyed, and instead, sat in the armchair that was just behind his right shoulder. I took off my coat, before slipping off my boots and curling my legs underneath me.

Taking out my book, I became engrossed in the pages almost automatically, and it was only when I heard someone clear their throat that I looked up.

Mr Handsome-Sofa-Stealer had turned to look at me.

My eyes grew wide and my face flushed.

"Sorry?" I spoke a bit too loudly, "Did you say something?"

"Yes." He chuckled, and both his voice and his laugh were like honey, my knees went slightly weak, "I said, would you like to sit here instead."

" _Why_?" I wondered aloud, before realising how rude I sounded, "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude. I just mean why would you offer me that?"

"Well, I saw you sitting here yesterday. Plus it's closer to the fire and your toes look cold."

My heart filled with warmth at just how sweet this man was. His voice rang in my ears and I found myself smiling at him breathlessly, "That's really sweet," I managed, "But I don't want to move you."

"Who said I was going to move?" He cocked an eyebrow cheekily, and I blushed crimson, "I intend on sitting with you."

" _Oh_." I whispered in a gust of air, "Okay then..."

I got up slowly, lifting my coat and boots to bring them round to his sofa.

I mean, my sofa.

Our sofa?

He moved up to the other end, and I sat down quietly, placing my boots by the fire and my coat over the back of a nearby chair.

I let my hair fall down to shield my face slightly from his gaze as I tried to continue reading my book. The man didn't read anything, instead he just sat quietly and watched the flames lick up the wood burning in the fire.

I couldn't focus on what I was doing, and soon enough I read the same line on the same page about thirty times.

"You take quite a long time to read a page don't you?" He chuckled, and my eyes rose up to meet his.

How long had he been watching?

"I'm just a little distracted." I admitted, without fully thinking through what I had been saying.

"Oh." His gorgeous smile faltered, "I'm sorry. Should I go?"

"No!" Definitely spoke too loudly that time, "No, I didn't mean for you to leave."

I enjoyed having him here. It was comfortable and effortless, even though the butterflies in my stomach were flying around at 200 miles per hour.

"How about we talk then?" He offered, "Seeing as you aren't getting very far anyway."

"Um..." My hands became sweaty, so I closed the book and tried to wipe them discretely on my jeans, "Okay then."

"My name is Edward." He smiled, so handsome and beautiful, "Edward Cullen."

He reached forward to shake my hand, and I gave him mine, trying to ignore the flash of warmth and electricity that shot through my arm, "I'm Bella. Bella Swan."

"Bella... Gorgeous..." He mused, thinking to himself quietly before he let go of my hand, "What brings you here?"

I laughed once, and we both knew there was no humour to the sound.

"Is that the worst question I could have asked you?" He guessed.

I nodded in response, "I don't mind though." Shrugging, I decided to answer him anyway, "I'm an only child. My mother normally goes away for Christmas, so I usually spend it with my dad. But this Christmas he's gone away with his new wife. And my friends offered to have me for Christmas, but they've all just got married and had their first children, so I didn't want to impose. So I decided to get away."

He seemed mildly shocked that I had spoken so much, and he mused over my words for a long minute, "I had wondered why you were alone." He said casually.

But inside me, it caused a burning fire.

He had noticed me?

"Where are you from?" He pressed.

"Near Seattle. I doubt you will have heard of it." I shrugged, trying to pass the conversation on to him.

He shifted slightly, angling himself more towards me, "Try me."

"Um, a little town called Forks?" I made it sound like a question as I met his gaze.

His effortless smile seemed to disappear as his mouth dropped open in a small "o". He stared at me, seeming to drink in my entire face as he thought about something, mulling something over in his head.

Suddenly though, he shook his head, "No, you're right I've never heard of it." He laughed, "I really wanted to prove you wrong then."

I giggled, "I'm nearly always right."

"What do you do there?" He changed his line of questions.

"I'm an English teacher at the High School." I answered simply, watching as his eyes shot to meet mine again.

He didn't pass any comment for a moment, instead just looking towards the fire and nodding thoughtfully.

"I'm a Math teacher." He smiled suddenly, "I could never love English as much as Math."

"Maybe you weren't doing it right then." I teased.

"Quite possibly..." He laughed, "You will have to teach me about it then."

"If you insist." I blushed.

Was I flirting?

I almost started laughing at myself. How ridiculous.

But as I glanced up at his face, watching as his jaw moved when he spoke and his green eyes lit up my own, before he'd run his long fingers through his hair and smile through a breathless laugh, letting his lips frame perfect white teeth that I wouldn't mind have nip at my neck... I didn't care that I was flirting... I was here on holiday, who cares?

"How long have you been teaching?" He asked next.

"Six years." I nodded, "You?"

"Ten."

That would make him around... Thirty-two years old.

Not a bad age difference... Quite nice actually...

"What brings you here?" I asked then, trying to divert the conversation towards him. I wanted to know more about him.

I wanted to know everything about him.

"Well." He let out a gust of air, "I'm an only child, and _technically_ an orphan. My parents died when I was twenty." He shrugged, "I go away every Christmas because it beats sitting around somewhere I don't want to be."

Sympathy ran through my body quicker than blood could get from my heart to my brain. I reached across and placed my hand on his, "I'm so sorry." I spoke quietly, somehow hating the fact that I had been so ungrateful for my Christmas.

At least I still had my family.

Edward had no one.

"It's okay." He smiled, "I'm used to it now."

"Where are you from?"

"Chicago." He nodded, "It's a nice city."

"I've never been, but I'm sure it's great." Moving my hand away from his, noticing how he had never pulled away, I wondered something else out loud, "So do you always try and pick up women when you go away for Christmas?" I tried to tag a laugh on the end of my question, but we both knew I was serious.

He watched me for a long minute, raising an eyebrow as he leaned closer to me, lifting his arm to put it along the back of the sofa. He moved towards me, and I watched as his serious face and perfect lips moved to my ear, "Never, actually. Only this one." He whispered.

My breathing stopped as I felt his hot lips on my ear, Goosebumps rising on my arms. Suddenly, his top lip moved along my jaw as he pulled away.

I wasn't sure how my face looked, but I knew my eyes weren't completely open.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" He asked softly.

"S-Sure." I nodded, finally allowing myself to take a deep breath.

That was a big mistake.

All I could smell was the heavenly scent of Edward Cullen.

* * *

I hadn't really packed any overly nice clothes, so I spent the rest of the afternoon desperately trying to find something acceptable to wear.

I finally decided on a light blue blouse, jeans, and a pair of black boots with a heel that would put some redemption to the height difference between Edward and I. Anything to get closer to his lips.

I wasn't sure what was going to happen tonight, but I refused to give it much thought.

After all, I knew that after this holiday I would never see him again, so it wasn't like I really had anything to lose. But I wanted to _completely_ lose myself in him.

And I didn't have much time. Whilst I was here for around ten days, he left on Boxing Day, which meant my time with this gorgeous person was limited.

So, to make the most effort possible, I had applied makeup to my face, something I never really did. I put some concealer around my face, a little bit of lipstick on my lips and some mascara to frame my eyes. I was sure that my own misfortune would colour my cheeks with blush without the aid of fake products.

I let my hair curl naturally after my shower, and once I was dressed I waited impatiently for Edward to get to my room.

But right on time at 7pm, there was a gentle knock on the door.

I tried not to hurry to open it, but I definitely did a little run from the bed as soon as I heard it. With a gust of wind, I opened the door, glancing up at the Adonis that faced me.

And I was completely and utterly floored.

Edward Cullen stood before me in dark trousers and a pale blue shirt, almost the same colour as my own. This was the first time I had seen him without a thick coat on, and I took my time to drink in what I just _knew_ was underneath his clothes. His arms were strong and muscular, and his chest looked lean and so so gorgeous that I almost let out a groan standing right in front of him.

"You look beautiful." He murmured suddenly, and my eyes snapped back up to his beautiful face. He was wearing that jaw dropping smile again, "You are beautiful without makeup, you know." He told me softly.

I wasn't sure what to make of the comment. Was he trying to offend me or compliment me?

My smile must have faltered, because suddenly he started speaking again, "You are beautiful with or without makeup Bella. I was just saying that you don't need the makeup, you're completely flawless without it."

I couldn't answer for a long moment, all I could do was stare at him.

No one had ever said anything so nice to me before.

Jacob had never called me beautiful. He'd called me pretty, or nice, or hot... But never beautiful.

"Bella?" Edward frowned a little, "Are you okay?"

"Yes." I nodded breathlessly, "Yes, I'm fine."

I made sure I had my room key and purse before I followed him down the hallway towards the restaurant, excited for the night ahead.

* * *

Just as I suspected, the night was perfect. Edward was a complete gentleman, and he made the effort to ask me about my life. I answered all his questions, often throwing them back at him.

I learnt that his family had loved Christmas before his parents died, and though I was thrilled he had had a very happy childhood, my heart broke a little more at the fact he didn't get to have them anymore.

Soon after, our conversation had moved on to happier things like Edward and his terrible Dad jokes that he feigned offense at when I told him they weren't funny.

He made me laugh, and I loved it.

It was the first time in years I had sat with a man and genuinely laughed, all the while getting butterflies in my stomach because I wanted to climb on his lap so badly and do the deed that would let me have his babies.

Edward Cullen was literally perfection.

After his Dad jokes, we talked about school for a while. We talked about our subjects, what we loved and hated about them. We talked about our schools, what we wanted to change about them, what we wanted to change about the whole god damn education system, and ultimately why we became teachers in the first place.

I wasn't sure if it was the few glasses of wine that I'd had, but I felt my eyes stinging as I listened to Edward talk about how all he ever wanted to do was make a difference to people's lives, and he wanted to see people succeed and have them one day come back and thank him, because they would remember that it was him that had helped get them there.

I think he noticed my reaction, because quickly after that he changed the subject to skiing. And he had a great time laughing at me as I told him how I'd never be able to step my foot in a ski without breaking it.

And then, all too soon, our dinner was over and Edward was walking me back to my room.

"What floor is your room on?" I asked innocently.

"Top floor." He nodded, "You should come up some time. It's got an open log fire and a big rug with armchairs and everything."

His voice sounded like he was telling a child a story, and I realised with embarrassment that he knew I liked the idea of the fire and the sofas...

"Really?" My eyes widened, "I didn't see them on the website!"

"They must have sold out." He grinned, "I booked mine a while in advance."

"Oh." I huffed, stopping at my door and slipping the key in the lock, "I will have to make the adventure up there some time."

I opened the door before turning to look at him, he was glancing down at me with hesitant eyes, his right hand tangled in the hair on the nape of his neck.

He was adorable.

"Goodnight then." He smiled, leaning in quickly to kiss my cheek, "Will you be around tomorrow?"

"Well... I'm not going skiing and there's not really anywhere else for me to go." I laughed, trying to hide my disappointment at the friendly kiss he'd just given me.

"Right." He chuckled, backing away slowly before holding up his hand in a wave, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I sighed, walking into my room and closing the door gently.

I scrubbed my hand over my forehead, trying to rid my mind of the naughty thoughts that had built up there throughout the evening. I had just moved to begin unbuttoning my blouse when a loud knock sounded on my door.

The hairs on my arms stood on end and my heart began an erratic rhythm as I rushed to the door, pulling it open quickly.

Edward was standing in front of me, his gentleman demeanour gone and instead his eyes filled with a dark lust. My stomach dropped to my feet, and I didn't even have the chance to say his name before he stepped inside the room, not bothering to close the door before his lips crushed into mine.

I gasped against him, revelling in the feel of his warm lips strong against my own. He tasted like wine, and chicken, and _man._ He took my gasp to his advantage, slipping his tongue into my mouth as his hand reached up to the back of my head, tangling his fingers in my hair as he held me to him. My own hands found his shirt, gripping tightly as our heads and lips began to move in a rhythm that made wetness pool between my legs and my heart stammer in my chest.

His lips captured my own over and over again, his breathing laboured and his chest offering up little rumbles and moans every time my tongue touched his own. He nipped at my bottom lip softly, and I couldn't believe how sweet he had been all day, and yet now he was so passionate and sexy I wanted him to do naughty things to me all night.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He muttered quietly, breaking the kiss and putting his forehead to mine, still not letting go of the back of my head, "I wasn't expecting this... I had no idea you were going to walk in to my life during this holiday and... And even though I want nothing more than to put you on that bed and make you mine, I don't have any protection... But I couldn't go to bed without at least kissing you."

At his declaration, I felt the boldness rise up within me.

He wanted me.

"You want me?" I asked thickly.

"More than I've ever wanted anyone." He confirmed.

I smiled, still trying to catch my breath as I pulled him further inside and closed the door behind him, locking it straight after.

"Bella? What are you doing?"

I didn't answer. Instead, I just planted my lips back on his again.

His hands moved to my waist, gripping me tightly before pushing the fabric up and stroking my skin slowly, yet again letting his tongue do wicked things to my mouth. Suddenly, he dropped his head, kissing, licking and nipping at my neck, causing a loud moan to come from me.

"Oh God..." He groaned, pulling my hips towards him, letting me feel just how much he wanted me, "Bella... I can't..."

"What if I was completely clean and on the pill?" I toyed, closing my eyes as his teeth skimmed along my neck.

He stopped suddenly, but his hands got tighter, "I'm clean too..." He confirmed, "But are you really on the pill? Because, don't get me wrong, as much as our children would be fucking beautiful, I'm sure we shouldn't make them after our first date."

I giggled, loving the fact that his words were so sweet, yet hating the fact they had no bearing on my future.

I knew that whoever I ended up having children with would never live up to Edward Cullen.

He was completely perfect.

"I'm on the pill." I confirmed, my fingers beginning to work on the buttons of his shirt, "And I really want you inside me."

" _Fuck."_ The previous gentleman from before was gone, and instead he was replaced with a man who lifted me up suddenly and pushed me against the wall, "I want to be inside you..." He growled as I wrapped my legs around his waist, feeling his large fabric clad cock on my hot core, "I wanna be inside you forever..." He admitted, tilting my head back so he could kiss along my collarbone, all the while undoing the buttons on my blouse.

When he was done, he slipped it off my shoulders gently before letting his hands reach around the back, undoing my bra in one quick movement. The offending fabric fell away from me, and I watched as Edward drank me in, swallowing loudly before closing his eyes and lowering his head to my breasts. His warm breath made me overheat, but I couldn't do anything apart from tangle my hands in his hair and moan against him as his teeth scrapped over my nipples, nipping gently before his tongue flitted out and caused my hips to buck against him.

"Please." I begged, "Please, Edward."

" _Yes, baby._ " He confirmed, "I'll give you anything... Everything..."

He moved then, carrying me over to the bed and laying me down like I was a precious feather. He pulled my boots and socks off, undressing me slowly as he slid my jeans and panties down my legs and onto the floor. I lay before him, completely naked, and yet I had never felt more beautiful.

No man that I had ever had sex with made me feel this way, this _wanted._

I watched Edward kicked off his shoes, before unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off his body.

I was so entranced by his lean muscular chest, that I couldn't even acknowledge the fact that he was undoing his belt and pulling off his jeans. Every piece of his chest seemed to ripple as he moved, his biceps tensed and relaxed as he took off his trousers, and his abs had a light dusting of hair that still didn't manage to hide the strong lines that lay there.

I dropped my eyes lower, just in time to see his boxers come off.

Now it was my time to swallow.

Edward was massive. And I wasn't just thinking that because I was madly attracted to him, he was genuinely huge. His long cock was thick and hard, and I felt my legs open instinctively as a welcoming to him.

He moved suddenly, pushing me further up the bed before he spread my legs, bending down and letting his hot lips scrape up from my ankle all the way up to my inner thigh.

I knew I was squirming against him. I knew I was saying his name over and over.

But I couldn't stop.

Gently, as if I was a ticking time bomb, I felt Edward kiss my core, before his tongue swirled around my clit.

I couldn't contain the scream type moan that came over me.

"You're so wet, Bella." He whispered against me, "Is this all because of me?"

"Yes." I groaned, "Just you. Only ever you."

And it was true. I had never reacted this way to someone before.

When I used to have sex with Jake, it was a like chore that had to be done every week to keep him happy.

But this... I wanted this...

My words seemed to stir a reaction in him, because suddenly he was hovering above me, his hands pushing my hair away from my face as his eyes smouldered down on my own, "Only me." It sounded like a question, and I nodded my head, biting down my lip as I felt his cock nudging my core from where he'd positioned himself.

His lips clamped down on mine suddenly, stealing the air from my lungs as his hands lowered and he lifted my hips. Our moans came together as he pushed himself inside me, filling me to core and making me clench around him like I never wanted him to leave.

"Jesus Christ," he opened his eyes, breaking our kiss for a minute, "You're so tight... I won't last long, Bella... I haven't had sex in so fucking long..."

"Me neither." I admitted, reaching up to stroke the hair on the back of his head softly, "But we can do it again and again and again..."

He chuckled lightly, and the sensation caused him to move inside me, making us both cry out in pleasure.

Almost instantly, his lips were back on my own, and he was moving inside me, in and out so slowly I thought I was going to combust. His hands grabbed my own, entwining our fingers before he pushed them above my head, letting his lips run riot across my lips, my cheeks, my forehead, my neck, my breasts...

He was all over me and yet I couldn't get enough of him...

I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer... Deeper...

"Edward... Please... More..." I was begging him over and over, and yet he still insisted on going slow. It was perfect torture.

His grunts were gradually turning in to growls, before he was groaning in my ear, saying "Beautiful Bella" over and over again as his pace quickened.

He pushed deep inside me, before twisting his hips slightly, hitting me in _that spot_ that I hadn't even known existed before. No one had ever found it before Edward Cullen.

I was so close to hitting my orgasm and it seemed like he knew it, because he slowed down again to torture me.

I cried out, releasing my hands from his to grab him, letting my nails almost scrap along his back. One of his hands moved to my hip, holding me in place as he moved more frantically, putting his forehead against mine as his free hand grabbed my breast.

"Come for me, Bella." He whispered, moaning softly as I reached up to kiss his lips, "Come for me."

"I'm so close." I admitted, holding the bottom of his back as his hips twisted slightly again and again hitting that spot so many times that I was being driven crazy, "Don't stop!"

" _Never,"_ It sounded like a promise. "You're so beautiful." He whispered on the wave of one of his groans, and his words coupled with his hips grinding against me sent me over the edge.

I felt myself tighten around him as I cried out, screaming his name as my hands found residence in his hair.

It seemed as if my name caused his own undoing, and he rocked against me as his head dipped to my neck and he let out a long moan, my own name falling from his lips as I felt his warmth spill inside me.

Gradually, we slowed our paces and attempted to get our breathing back to normal.

Edward was still holding me as he lifted his head, sweat beads on his forehead, to kiss me softly, "Bella... I don't know about you but... That was the best sex I've ever had."

I giggled, which made him let out another moan, "Me too." I admitted, "By a long mile."

After another few minutes in his arms, Edward got up slowly and walked in to my bathroom. He brought me back a towel so I could clean myself up.

I couldn't help but think about the fact that this was him "not lasting long"... Yet it was the longest and hottest sex I'd ever had... So how long would it last when he wasn't in desperate need of an orgasm?

He wiped himself off and just as I stood up to put the towel in the laundry pile, he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him, "I know we only just met but I hope you don't regret anything, Bella."

I looked up at him from under my lashes, "I don't regret a thing, Edward."

His mouth lifted in that crooked smile, "Me neither."

* * *

Edward had stayed that night. And the next morning he had filled the hot tub and pulled me in to it a mere minute after I'd woken up. He then proceeded to make me see stars in the hot tub, _twice._

After we'd finished, we got a shower to make sure we were clean before I got ready for the day and Edward brought me to his room so he could do the same thing.

He had been right about his room. It was amazing.

It had the exact same layout as mine, only in front of his bed was two armchairs, a plush rug and a fireplace with a crackling fire.

I was insanely jealous.

Edward automatically offered me to stay with him until his trip was over.

That day we had gone out in the village. We walked past the shops, and I got to buy the Christmas baubles that I had seen the day before. I got one for Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmett, and Charlie and Sue. Edward kept his hand either on the small of my back, or around my shoulders as we walked, and we found a little coffee shop that promised the best hot chocolates in the whole of Whistler.

Naturally Edward and I tried it, and I 100% believed them to be telling the truth.

That night, we ordered room service to Edward's room and spent the entire night there.

He treated me like I was a princess. He stripped me naked and lay me on the bed, lying beside me and leaning on one elbow, he used the other hand to caress every part of my body. He found my ticklish spots, and the spots that I hated being touched... Even though I didn't mind it when it was him.

He watched me the entire time, his eyes filled with some soft and sweet emotion I couldn't quite put my fingers on.

The next few days in the run up to Christmas Day were exactly the same, sometimes we would go for walks, other days we would stay in. But the evening always ended up the same – Edward and I in bed. We had learnt so much about each other – favourite movies, favourite songs, favourite books, hobbies, likes, dislikes...

And every night he would hold me as we both came down from our high, and we'd watch the fire crackling in his room, heating up our toes from where we lay.

It was the second or third night when I realised that I had feelings for him... I was falling... Hard.

And I knew it was going to kill me when he left.

But yet I couldn't bring myself to stop what we were doing because it was so perfect, and why shouldn't I enjoy it while it lasted?

* * *

On Christmas Day, Edward woke me softly with a kiss.

"Morning, beautiful." He smiled.

I couldn't help but smile back up at him.

He kissed me fully then, letting his warm lips claim my own and his tongue did a little dance along my bottom lip before I finally gave him access. He held my body tighter and stroked his fingers up and down my spine.

"I really don't want to leave tomorrow." His words made my heart falter.

"Can we please not talk about it then." I pleaded, "I don't want to think about it."

"Okay." He agreed, planting a soft kiss on my nose, "Happy Christmas, Bella." He murmured instead.

"Merry Christmas Edward." I ran my fingers through his hair slowly, watching as his eyes shut.

"I have something for you." He spoke suddenly, turning to get out of the bed, "A Christmas present."

My eyes widened, and I shook my head quickly, "No... No you don't... I haven't got you anything..."

We hadn't even said we were getting each other presents.

"You've given me a Christmas I don't have to spend alone, Bella... Plus, it's not much. I just saw it and thought of you."

He got back into the bed, his hand holding something small, "What is it?" I asked quietly.

"Well, I got it while you were getting things for your friends... And I thought you'd like it because you told me your favourite movie is Home Alone."

My brows furrowed, but I watched as his hand opened and in there sat a small white turtle dove. It was handmade, and painted along the wing was _Whistler._

"Oh, Edward." I tried not to let tears build up in my eyes, and I touched it softly, "It's beautiful."

"I thought you could hang it on your tree to remember me by... And I could do the same because I've kept the other one... I like the way it says Whistler to remind you of where we met."

I put my hands on either side of his face, touched that he had thought to get me it and even more touched that he was keeping the other one for himself.

Two turtle doves.

I kissed him for a long minute, "I love it." I whispered.

And I love you...

No...

Don't say it Bella.

So I didn't.

Instead, Edward put the present on the bedside table and came to join me properly, letting me straddle his waist as I showed him just how sweet I thought his present was...

That day, I didn't think there was any curbing our appetite for each other.

I can't say that we had sex... Or fucked... Because I don't think that we did.

I fully believe that we made love... In the hot tub, on the balcony, on the rug by the fire...

We couldn't get enough of each other.

And soon enough, I was watching him pack his things to leave.

"Why do you have so many suitcases?" I asked, trying to deflect attention from the tears that were right behind my eyes.

"I just can't travel light." He shrugged, "Most of it is skiing stuff."

"I'm sorry you didn't get to ski much because of me." I frowned.

But he smiled and came over to plant a kiss on my forehead, "I wouldn't change any of this Bella." He said in a promise, "And I want you to know... This wasn't just a fling for me... You're really special to me."

I tried to hide my upset at his words, but a traitor tear slipped down my cheek, "Ditto." I whispered.

He didn't comment on my tears, I guess he expected them. Instead, he just bent his head and kissed the traitor tear to stop it floating down any further.

* * *

By the next morning, Edward Cullen was gone. And all I had left to remember him was a picture he had taken on my phone of us in the village with the mountains as a backdrop, my turtle dove and his number written on a small piece of paper.

He said I could text or call anytime... But what was the point? It would just hurt more.

My remaining few days seemed to drag by, and all I wanted was for them to hurry up because everywhere I looked I saw Edward.

Even when I tried to go and sit by the fire to read my book, all I could see was him offering to have me sit with him...

My journey back to Forks was uneventful, and when I got back I had tons of messages from Alice and Rose asking for stories of what had happened.

Luckily for me, I had school the next day, so I told them I had some lesson planning to do and would speak to them during the week.

School was a good distraction, it would snap me back into the mundane life I had before Edward Cullen had stepped foot in it and soon enough I would be able to tell Alice and Rose about the man that came and went, but left with my heart.

* * *

After a restless night's sleep, I woke early and got showered and ready for the day. Today wouldn't be so bad, because no student's were in attendance. It was a staff day so that we could all settle back in and get everything ready for the coming term.

I made my way to school, regretting the decision not to eat any breakfast because now I was hungry.

Staffroom coffee would have to do.

Just as I parked the car, an email sounded on my phone. I glanced at it quickly as I made my way inside. It was from Angela, the Principal's PA, telling all staff there was a meeting in the staffroom in 15 minutes.

I picked up my pace and made my way to my classroom quickly, leaving my things on my desk before I turned on my heel and went to make myself a coffee.

As I was making busy work of my hands with the tub of instant coffee in the staffroom kitchen, a few of the other staff members chatted to me about my Christmas holiday.

My stomach turned as they asked.

I forgot; you can't keep a secret in Forks.

Instead of being rude, I just smiled and nodded my head, saying it was really good to get away and relax for a while.

I walked out of the kitchen with Jessica, sitting down beside her as the room quieted down for the meeting to begin.

"Hello everyone." A musical voice sounded from the front of the room and I could recognise it anywhere.

 _Edward._

My eyes snapped to the direction of the noise, and I had to blink a few times to make sure I wasn't dreaming. My breathing had stopped, my hand was gripping my cup of coffee way too hard, and my entire skin was on fire.

Edward Cullen was standing at the top of the room... The staffroom... In Forks High... In Forks... The tiny town that he had never heard of... The tiny town that _no one_ had ever heard of...

He was dressed in a crisp navy suit, and even though I wasn't sure what exactly was going on, I couldn't help but think he looked absolutely gorgeous. His tousled hair and green eyes looked no different from when he had left me in Whistler.

Green eyes that were staring right at me as he spoke...

"My name is Edward Cullen... I'm the new Principal here after Mr Greene left at the end of last term for retirement. I do hope that we can all continue the amazing work you guys have been doing, and I am really keen to make some changes that I'm sure everyone wants to see happen. I know that it's the first day back, so I'll give you all, say, an hour to settle back in? And then we will meet in the gym for a proper meeting." He smiled, glancing around the room at everyone before he gaze landed back on me.

He sounded so confident... I couldn't quite believe what was happening... He never mentioned this... He outright lied to me and said he'd never heard of Forks...

So was everything else lies? Like all the changes he wants to see happen? Like why he became a teacher?

Images flashed around in my head like wildfire, licking at my senses and pushing my sanity to the brink of destruction as I imagined all the things we had talked about the last two weeks... All the things we had done to each other... All the things we had done together...

How sweet he had been.

How I genuinely felt like I knew him.

How I was sure I was in love with him.

My eyes had met the carpet on the floor, and I felt Jessica tug on my arm gently, "Bella? Did you hear Angela?"

"What?" I asked, taking a deep breath. I looked up, but Edward was gone.

Maybe I had dreamt it then.

"Edward Cullen wants to see you in his office... Are you okay?"Angela looked at me with wide, concerned eyes.

"Yes... Yes I'm fine." I got up, putting my coffee on the table and smoothing down my skirt, "Do you know what he wants?"

Angela shook her head, "No idea."

My hands were shaking as I walked towards the front of the school. When I got to Mr Greene's office I looked at the door and saw _Mr Cullen – Principal_ on the door.

My stomach twisted inside me.

I'd slept with my boss...

Maybe that's why he didn't tell me...

Maybe he wanted to take advantage of me and now he was going to blackmail me...

The door was open, so I stepped inside, looking at the empty desk in front of me as I took a few steps forward.

There was no one here.

Suddenly, the door closed behind me and I jumped in shock, turning around to watch as Edward snapped the lock in place.

"Bella..." He held up his hand and his eyes seemed like they were trying to calm me.

"Edward..." I breathed, backing up towards his desk. I stopped when I reached one of the two chairs that sat in front of it.

My knees gave out from underneath me, and I sat down quickly, putting my hands on my skirt in an effort to stop them from shaking.

"Bella... Listen to me..." Edward came closer, sitting down in the chair opposite as he moved to reach for my hand.

I snapped it away.

"You lied to me." I whispered, my eyes wide and trance like.

"If you give me the chance I'll explain everything." His voice was thick.

He sounded desperate and worried.

I couldn't blink, I just stared over his head at the wall, "You told me... During our first conversation... You said you were a Math teacher... You said you'd never heard of Forks..."

"I knew if I told you I had a new job in Forks as Principal of your school you'd never agree to going on a date with me, nevermind having sex with me." He spoke in a rush.

My eyes flashed to his quickly, "You're disgusting." I spoke louder, "You purposefully didn't tell me because you knew I wouldn't have sex with you! What the fuck!"

I moved to get up, but Edward stood too, grabbing my hand and refusing to let me go, even when I pulled against him.

"I didn't mean it like that, Bella!" His free hand reached up to pull on his hair, "Fuck."

"Explain it to me then." I muttered through gritted teeth.

He sat down slowly, watching me hesitantly as he pulled my hand down so I would sit down too.

"I got the job here a few months ago... Everything I told you about my school in Chicago is completely true... Everything I told you about my family and my Christmas holidays every year is also completely true... I decided that for my holiday this year I could go somewhere closer to Forks, so I chose Whistler... The reason I had so many bags is because I had everything I owned with me... I spent the week with you and then I made my way to Forks... I've been here for the past week sorting out my rented house in town, unpacking, getting ready for school..." His voice softened, "And thinking about you... Bella... I'm sorry... But when I saw you in the lodge... I just had to speak to you... I wanted to know you, I wanted to get inside your head and listen to every thought that had ever passed through it. I wanted to kiss your lips and feel your body. I wanted to make you mine... And I've never felt like that about anyone, _ever."_

"Really?" I felt myself whisper, and yet again traitor tears built up inside me.

"Yes, really." He squeezed my hand, "When you said you were a teacher at Forks High, my first thought was... Holy shit I could actually be with this girl forever... And then I realised that if I told you the truth about me, you'd just close off and be professional... But there is _nothing_ that says we can't be together Bella... So I thought if I could get to know you, and maybe get you to like me... You might be a little bit sad when I had to leave... And then when you'd see me here on the first day of school, you'd realise that fate had brought us together and you'd be _happy..._ Maybe one day, you'd even love me... But when I saw your face at the meeting, I realised that there was no happiness there..."

He dropped his head and let go of my hand, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair, "I've made such a massive fucking mistake... I've fucked everything up... I wanted you to know me before you met me as Principal... I wanted you to know and like _me..._ And then just be fucking happy that we were actually able to see each other again! I just wanted you to love me one day, and I didn't want our story to begin with me being your boss... I wanted it to begin with Edward and Bella..."

"That's just the problem." I whispered, blinking quickly causing tears to fall down my cheeks, "You wanted me to love you one day."

"I know..." He nodded, "It was selfish... I-"

"But I already do..." I looked at him, my eyes closing as I let out a cry, "I loved you before you left me in Whistler... I was devastated that you were gone and then I come here today and it looks like you were just taking advantage of me on holiday, knowing the truth about everything and doing it anyway just to get one up on me."

I dropped my head, clenching my fists together and I wondered how I could be so stupid.

Suddenly, Edward was on his knees in front of me, trying to get me to look at him. He gripped my face, moving my head up towards him and wiping the tears away from my face quickly, "Bella... I never did anything just to take advantage of you... I could never do that to you, please don't think that of me."

I opened my eyes to look at him, seeing the sincerity that lay there, "You could have told me before you left." I whispered, "I thought I was never going to see you again."

"I know... I thought that leaving you and then you seeing me here would make you believe that our paths were just _meant_ to cross..."

"I already believed our paths were meant to cross... That's why I fell in love with you in the first place..."

"Bella..." Edward whispered softly, a single tear rolling down his cheek, "Do you really love me?"

I stared at him for a long moment, and his green gaze was searching mine, almost desperate.

"Yes." I nodded, "How could I not?"

He stared at me for a moment longer, before his lips rose in a small crooked smile, "Like I've just said... When I first saw you Bella, and I knew I wanted to be with you forever... I could see myself getting the Christmases that I used to have... With you as my wife and our babies around us..." He reached into his pocket suddenly, and when he took it out again I glanced down and gasped as I saw the second turtle dove, "When I said I would keep this to remember you, I wasn't lying... I really do want us to hang them on our Christmas trees... I just _really_ want it to be the same tree..." He smiled, before turning over the turtle dove, _BC_ was written in black ink on the wing, "Together, they make _Whistler, BC_... As in _Whistler, British Columbia,_ but I was hoping that one day the _BC_ , could also mean _Bella Cullen_... If that would be okay with you..." He had his eyes on the turtle dove the whole time, but slowly he looked up at my face, "I love you, Bella."

My heart swelled within me, and I reached to touch his face.

He was right about one thing, I really couldn't believe that I was seeing him again. I had thought I had said goodbye to him forever... Yet here he was in front of me, working and living in my little town.

What were the odds that he chose to move here?

What were the odds that we both chose to go to Whistler on holiday?

I _did_ believe in fate.

And he had shown me exactly what it was...

He had also shown me love.

I stroked my fingers along his jaw, "I'd love to be Bella Cullen... And I'd love to give you babies..." I whispered softly, "You're crazy for this stunt you've pulled but... I've just fucking missed you."

At my words, he moved quickly, so quick that I could barely see what he was doing. His arms snaked around my waist and he stood up, pulling me up with him, "Oh God, Bella I missed you too."

He nuzzled his face in my hair, inhaling deeply before he pulled back looking deep into my eyes, "I swear I'm never going to leave you again."

I smiled, touching the hair on the nape of his neck softly, "I can live with that."

"I'm yours." He whispered, putting one hand in my hair and moving the other to hold me to him, "And you're mine." He promised, placing his warm lips on my own, lips I never thought I'd feel again, and just like every other time, he claimed me as his own.

* * *

 **I really hope that you all enjoyed, and I would love it if you'd review and let me know your thoughts.**

 **Did anyone see it coming?**

 **Also, I did think about extending this from a OneShot into a multiple chapter story... Would anyone like that? Or is it better as a little OneShot?**

 **Please take some time to review and then maybe even check out my other story.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
